Attempts to improve image quality, such as high sensitivity, graininess, sharpness and color reproducibility have been made in the field of silver halide color photographic materials, particularly silver halide color photographic materials for photographing. These improvements have also been highly demanded by users.
It is well known that development-restrainer releasing compounds (DIR compounds) are used as a means for improving image quality. Examples of these compounds are described in Research Disclosure (herein-after abbreviated to RD) No. 307105, Item VII-F. Similar compounds to those used in the present invention are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,012, JP-B-63-776 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication") and JP-A-4-204940 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
Specific acylacetamide type couplers having an acyl group are disclosed in European Patent 447,969A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,599. Couplers concerned with the present invention are disclosed in European Patents 447,920A and 482,552A. The use of DIR compounds in combination with the couplers concerned with the present invention is disclosed in European Patents 503,658A and 513,496A.
However, the use of DIR compounds described in JP-A-4-204940 in combination with the couplers described therein and the use of the couplers described in European Patents 447,969A, 447,920A and 482,552A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,599 in combination with the DIR compounds described therein do not provide a satisfactory improvement in image quality and dye image fastness or an increase in sensitivity. Further improvement has been demanded.